Mi destino es la traición
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi por casualidades del destino descubre una terrible verdad, no fue casualidad de que Haruko se le acercara y lo encaminara en el deporte llamado basquetbol, todo había sido planeado . Al descubrir la verdad Hanamichi emprende un viaje, conociendo nuevas personas y viviendo grandes experiencias. ¿Podrá volver a confiar una vez mas en quienes lo traicionaron?...
1. La verdad detras de tu amor

Descargo de responsabilidad: Slam Dunk no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes excepto mis Oc. La clasificación ira según el contexto de los capítulos

Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi por casualidades del destino descubre una terrible verdad, no fue casualidad de que Haruko se le acercara y lo encaminara en el deporte llamado basquetbol, todo había sido planeado. Al descubrir la verdad Hanamichi emprende un viaje, conociendo nuevas personas y viviendo grandes experiencias. ¿Podrá volver a confiar una vez mas en quienes lo traicionaron?... ¿volverá a confiar y a abrir su corazón una vez más?

Ojala les guste mi Fic es el segundo de Slam Dunk que publico

* * *

_Sus cartas no eran más que unas planificadas mentiras, que idiota fui…_

* * *

_**Días Atrás**_

-Haruko- una voz masculina pedía su atención

-Si hermano- respondía está dejando su cuaderno y lápiz en su escritorio

-Necesito que sigas nuestro trato, si Sakuragi no vuelve estaremos arruinados, el equipo se vendrá abajo- Akagi se acercaba al balcón mirando las estrellas

-No te preocupes hermano, lo seguiré tal cual tú me lo pediste- tomo uno de sus cuadernos adornado con unas cuantas mariposas y flores- le escribiré una carta, como tú me lo pediste

-Si Haruko, me siento un poco mal por esto, pero es lo mejor para Shohoku- respondía cerrando el balcón y caminado fuera de la habitación

-Ok, veamos como escribiré esta cosa- se repetía mirando al techo, de momento su amiga Fuji entra en su cuarto- Fuji que bueno que llegaste para que me acompañes al centro comercial

-Si Haruko, obviamente te acompaño. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Pues tengo que hacer la carta para Sakuragi- la mira con los ojos entre cerrados- recuerda que si no lo hago Shohoku se hundirá en la perdición

-Haruko, no me parece justo que tú y tu hermano le hagan esto a Hanamichi- se levanta y pone sus manos en su cintura

-Fuji es lo mejor para el equipo- replica la menor de los Akagi

-Pero, ¿es lo mejor para Hanamichi?- con esa pregunta había dejado Haruko en un verdadero dilema, su cabeza se llenó de dudas pensando en que si era lo correcto. Despejo todas estas y continuo haciendo la bendita carta- Fuji ¿qué tal si me ayudas y terminas la carta mientras me baño?

-Ni lo…- se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea para terminar con esta situación- ok Haruko ve a bañarte

Haruko se encierra en el baño y Fuji toma el bolígrafo

-Lo siento Haruko pero esta carta no dirá lo que tú quieres que diga- susurraba mirando la puerta del baño y escuchando la ducha encenderse- Hanamichi sabrá la verdad

Para suerte de Fuji, Haruko tenía letra muy parecida a la de ella. Corría con una cierta ventaja y un punto a su favor

* * *

_Toda persona tiene un límite y yo no soy la excepción. Siempre he tenido la duda si es que la gente cambia con el tiempo o el tiempo nos demuestra lo que verdaderamente son. Creo que para este caso es la segunda opción, ella acababa de a poco con mi corazón y me hacía creer cosas muy diferentes, mi ciego amor me llevo a la perdición pero, me regalo lo más hermoso del mundo: "El Basquetbol"_

* * *

Era un soleado día de verano, los chicos estaban como de costumbre entrenados. Les hacía falta un integrante, su nombre respondía al de Hanamichi Sakuragi, lesionado luego de un arduo partido contra Sannoh, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más monótonos y largos sin las constantes interrupciones del susodicho

Haruko había comenzado como nueva entrenadora para el equipo, ayudando a Ayako en distintas labores que debían hacerse en el gimnasio; la chica seguía siendo "la despistada" como algunos la catalogaban, ella se comunicaba con Hanamichi mediante a cartas; la última vez que le envió una carta no recibió respuesta de parte del pelirrojo y cuando lo fue a visitar a la clínica el solo la despreció. Hanamichi se había dado cuenta de algo, algo muy decepcione para el numero 10. Haruko le rezaba a Dios que no fuese lo que ella creía, si era eso el equipo de Shohoku estaba perdido.

La chica sabia perfectamente desde un comienzo que Hanamichi sentía cosas por ella, que se hacia la desentendida era otro cuento. Seguía admirando a Rukawa encestar con un poco de dificultad, lo que era extraño para los del equipo al parecer los entrenamientos eran más fuertes que ni el propio Rukawa podía soportarlos. Seguían entrenado ya que al día siguiente tendrían un partido amistoso contra Ryonan. El problema era encontrar alguien que pudiese remplazar a la baja que tenían o sea Hanamichi, nadie podría suplir esa falta o al menos con el mismo nivel. Súbitamente la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de un solo golpe, y la silueta de un joven se escabullo dentro del gimnasio

Ayako golpea con su mítico abanico al chico mientras los integrantes del equipo, excepto Rukawa, corrían hacia el felicitándolo y alegrándose por el súbito regreso del célebre y problemático jugador

Haruko no paso invertida la presencia de Hanamichi, se acercó lentamente hacia él.

-Qué bueno que estés de vuelta Sakuragi- lo mira de frente abrazándole uno de los brazos del joven, pero este la aparto de su lado mirándola con desdén- ¿Que pasa Sakuragi?, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Deberías saberlo- contesta frio casi el mismo tono que Rukawa usaba usualmente. El equipo se sorprendió ante tal acción, Hanamichi no era el mismo, no señor.

Hanamichi camino hacia Akagi y lo miro decepcionado, con odio en su mirada. Akagi comenzaba a inquietarse pensando lo peor

-Akagi- esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, demostrando respeto- renuncio al equipo

Una exclamación de "Que" llenaba el gimnasio provocando una especie de eco, el silencio que se formó luego de eso fue sepulcral. Akagi no podía creerlo

-Renuncio a esta farsa, a este engaño. Renuncio a todo, tu equipo, tu falsa amistad- repetía caminado con la cabeza baja y mirada decepcionada- no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de semejante burla, semejante engaño

-De que hablas Sakuragi- pregunta mirando de reojo a su hermana, la cual estaba pálida, asustada, tratando de buscar una salida a todo esto

-No finjas, lo sabes perfectamente- le tira un sobre- adiós y no cuentes conmigo para los próximos partidos- se retira pero es seguido por Ryota y Mitsui

Akagi recoge el sobre pero decide no leerlo, su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar semejante información, ¿qué había pasado que Sakuragi estaba tan enojado y enfurecido con él? No aguanto más la tentación y leyó la carta, abrio sus ojos de sobre manera al leer cada línea, cada párrafo. Llamo con la mirada a su hermana, rápidamente esta llego su lado y juntos leyeron la carta, Haruko corrió fuera del gimnasio enfurecida buscando a Fuji. Por otro lado Hanamichi iba solitario saliendo de shohoku cuando fue interceptado por Mitsui y Ryota.

-Hanamichi no renuncies, por favor piensa bien lo que estás haciendo- Miyagi trata de persuadirlo pero Hanamichi resultaba ser tan terco como un burro, incluso más terco

-Sakuragi por favor recapacita, te necesitamos- Mitsui intentaba salvar la situación sin éxito alguno

-Lo siento chicos pero ya está decidido, no volveré a ese nido de mentiras- El chico emprende rumbo fuera de las instalaciones y quiere ser seguido por Mitsui pero Miyagi lo intercepta para no dejarlo ir

* * *

_Dejar a los que más quieres duele pero a veces es lo mejor_

* * *

Hanamichi al llegar a su casa toma una maleta y mete cosas provechando que su madre y su padrastro no estaban en casa. Contaba con que su hermana durmiese profundamente pero estaba equivocado, desde hace algunos minutos un par de ojos lo observaban detenidamente

-¿Dónde vas?- la voz de su hermana mayor lo sobre saltó, miro con ternura el rostro de su hermana, su mejor amiga

-Takako- le pone una mano en la mejilla- cuídate mucho, yo estaré bien no te preocupes, cuida mucho a mamá y aléjate de ese problemático de Mitsui

Takako sonríe al escuchar el nombre de su amor, se preocupó por que su hermano estaba haciendo una maleta pero solo se limitó a ayudarlo a empacar. Siempre había sido un desastre para arreglar las maletas así que ella lo hacía por él. Dejo a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta y le rogo que se cuidara y que le avisase constantemente sobre su estado, Hanamichi sonrió y le prometió a su hermana mantenerla al tanto de todo. Contemplo por última vez a su hermana para ya no verla más

Takako cierra la puerta y se encuentra de frente con su madre

-Hanamichi se quedara con Yohei mito no es cierto- interroga levantando una ceja la mujer

-Si mamá, se quedara con Yohei- le pone una mano en el hombro y se va a dormir

* * *

¿Cuál será el contenido de aquella carta que tanto enfureció a Hanamichi?, ¿dónde tendrá pensado irse Hanamichi?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo


	2. La carta

_Dejar Japón fue lejos la mejor decisión que pude tomar sin embargo, sigo extrañando a mis amigos, a mi familia. No quería dejar el equipo, pero fue demasiado. Lo siento por Ryota y Mitsui pero no podía segur así…_

* * *

Akagi cada día se iba quedando más solitario. Su buena participación en el campeonato nacional les había dado más fama como equipo, ya no eran los "perdedores" como lo catalogaban en los anteriores años se habían inscrito tantos jugadores nuevos que la banca de suplentes esta vez si quedaba corta. Todos habían renunciado, desde que comenzaron a perder sin Sakuragi. Hacia demasiada falta y dejaba un hueco que nadie llenaba.

Ya no tenían manager y el entrenador Anzai ya no estaba en tan buenas condiciones. La última derrota lo había llevado al hospital. Mitsui casi pierde la cabeza.

El partido había transcurrido pacíficamente, los espectadores miraban la banca de Shohoku y gritaban abucheándolos. Los jugadores, cansados por las burlas, se fueron contra Akagi culpándolo por la salida de Sakuragi. Los líderes, por decirlo de alguna manera, Mitsui y Ryota no aguantaron y encerraron a Akagi en una de las esquinas de la cancha, el director Anzai intento ayudar a Akagi pero era tanto los gritos que comenzó a sentirse ahogado y mareado, poco a poco comenzó a caer de rodillas. Mitsui se sentía tan culpable que no se había separado de él, hace como dos semanas que estaba en el hospital, por suerte el director ya había sido dado de alta

Hoy había recibido su última y tal vez la menos esperada renuncia, su amigo Kogure

-No te cansas Akagi- el de lentes toma un balón- te lo repetí unas quince veces que no lo volvieras a hacer

-Funciono contigo- Akagi termina de limpiar el gimnasio y camina hacia Kogure con los brazos cruzados

-Si, lo reconozco… es que tu hermana tiene algo que hace que los demás no se resistan- baja la cabeza con una pequeña risita entre dientes- pero por lo menos no funciono con Sakuragi

-Kogure… no renuncies por favor- pidió aun sin dejar de ver el piso

-Lo siento Akagi, te lo advertí- tira el balón encestando una limpia canasta- hay más soluciones para agregar gente al equipo, no solo esa- finalmente se va y Akagi queda hundido en la soledad

Por otro lado algunos de los miembros del equipo se habían juntado para buscar pistas del paradero de Sakuragi, habían consultado con su gundam pero ni ellos sabían exactamente donde se encontraban. Mitsui se ofreció para ir a la casa de Sakuragi y preguntar por él, en realidad no se ofreció que obligado por el abanico de Ayako. Mitsui caminaba fastidiado por las calles aledañas, cruzo una calle y se adentró por la calle principal. Mientras caminaba sacaba algunas conclusiones y pensaba como seria la hermana del pelirrojo

Recordaba vagamente algunas características que Ryota le había dado, que era una chica alta de ojos azules, cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros. Totalmente diferente a Sakuragi, Mitsui no creyó ninguna palabra; continuaba pensando en que esa chica seria como Hanamichi o sea, pelirroja, molestosa y nada atractiva. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando la puerta de la residencia fue abierta por una chica muy hermosa, le tomaban sentido a las características que Ryota le había entregado

Actuó como un total imbécil frente a la chica, ella solo sonreía y enrojecía ante los intentos desesperados de Mitsui por comunicarse, Takako se presentó y el chico hiso lo mismo. Ella lo invito a entrar y ambos se sentaron en dos sillones paralelos entre si

-eres compañero de Hanamichi, te he visto jugar algunas veces- se sonrojaba pues Mitsui seguía actuando como idiota frente a ella

-En-En serio- tartamudea mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza- que honor- dice lanzando una risita nerviosa, se sentía algo espiado y estúpido por no darse cuenta de que ella lo había visto

-Supongo que quieres saber donde esta Hanamichi- adivinando el pensamiento de Mitsui este asiente con la cabeza después de un fallido intento por comunicarse- bueno, te voy a contar solo porque me caíste bien, Hanamichi me llama todas las semanas, el problema es que me llama de distintos lugares cada vez- mira hacia un retrato en donde salía con su hermano- un día me llama desde Nueva York, al otro me llama de Boston, al otro me llama de Brasil, no sé qué diablos estará haciendo pero se le nota muy contento

-Que lastima, nosotros lo necesitamos en el equipo- Mitsui no podía quitar a vista de la chica, era tan hermosa y delicada. Miró fugazmente el reloj en la pared el cual marcaba las 7:30 pm se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pues si no llegaba su madre era capaz de matarlo vivo- bueno señorita Sakuragi me tengo que ir fue un gusto hablar con usted

-Igualmente Mitsui, espero que mi hermano se comunique pronto conmigo- un poco decepcionada lo acompaña a la puerta

Mitsui quería volver a ver a esa chica, eso no lo podía discutir pero no sabía cómo invitarla pues recién se venían conociendo y podría asustarse, por otro lado ella misma había confirmado que lo había visto jugar eso quería decir que ya lo conocía. Mitsui decidió pedirle una cita aunque lo pudiese rechazar.

-Señorita Sakuragi, le gustaría salir conmigo el sábado- pregunto con su corazón acelerado y sudando por todas partes

-Si señor Mitsui- responde con el corazón aún más acelerado de lo que ya lo tenía, aunque la propuesta le había parecido algo precipitado no la iba a rechazar

-Paso por usted a las 5:00- saliendo al umbral de la casa

-Así será- responde recargada en la puerta

-Adiós- se despide despacio en un susurro el muchacho

-Adiós- cerrando la puerta y corriendo por toda su casa

Mitsui celebro en silencio, los vecinos lo miraron raro y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar antes de quedar como todo un idiota

* * *

_En el momento que mi vida cambiaría y tendría más sentido, me encontraba practicando mi deporte favorito…_

* * *

_**En algún lugar de estados unidos**_

En una cancha de basquetbol solitaria, con los tableros algo dañados vemos a un chico alto de cabello negro encestando algunas canastas, su nivel era bueno pero seguía siendo un principiante. Se le acercó un sujeto y le toco el hombro, el chico se da vuelta lanzando una mirada desconfiada al recién llegado

-Veo que te gusta el basquetbol- emite las palabras con cierta diversión en su voz

-¿Algún problema con eso viejo?- pregunta con un muy mal ingles

-Veo que no eres de por aquí- el hombre lo examina con la mirada

-Wow me asombras Sherlock, ¿qué quieres?- comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Eres un muy buen jugador, me gustaría que jugaras en mi equipo juvenil- el hombre le hace entrega de una tarjeta de presentación- son los Chicago Bulls tal vez hayas escuchado de nosotros, sería muy bueno que jugaras ahí y quizá en el equipo adulto

-¿Para qué?- desconfiado recoge su balón

-Pues tienes muy buen nivel y sería una lástima que lo desaprovecharas- el hombre lo sigue- preséntate este sábado en nuestro estadio y ahí veremos si quedas

-Está bien- contesta derrotado- pero deja de seguirme

-Ok, solo quiero saber una cosa- curioso mira al chico

-¿qué quieres saber Sherlock?- irónico lo mira

-Tu nombre- sentencia con una con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre… mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, ya deja de fastidiar- responde aquel chico

-Japonés, tengo a un japonés en la liga serían muy buenos amigos- mira la anterior ubicación del chico pero ya no estaba

_**De vuelta en Japón**_

* * *

_Hay gente que reconoce sus errores pero otras buscan excusarse echándosela a alguien más…_

* * *

Haruko releyó la carta incrédula y muy triste, todo lo que habían logrado se había venido abajo

*Carta*

Hanamichi, no sabes lo arrepentida que me siento, perdóname por lo que te he hecho

No fue casualidad que yo me acercara a ti y te preguntara si eras deportista, siempre lo he hecho, así ayudo a mi hermano a ganar jugadores en el equipo y tú eres uno más del montón. Yo sé que tú estás enamorado de mí, eso lo utilizo a mi beneficio. Es simple, enamoro a un chico que tenga cualidades para el basquetbol, lo llevo al gimnasio y luego espero que comience a gustarle el basquetbol y mi trabajo estará terminado. Lo hice con Kogure y con muchos más que ya perdí la cuenta, nunca sentí remordimiento pero contigo es diferente

Mi hermano me dijo que comenzara a enviarte cartas para ilusionarte y volvieras al equipo, solo que esta es la última que te enviare no soy capaz de seguir aluciándote

Solo espero que no abandones el equipo, te necesitamos

Haruko

*Fin Carta*

Haruko hiso una bola con aquel escrito y lo lanzo al basurero. Le agradecía a Fuji no haberla dejado tan mal pero no quería reconocer que se había equivocado

La chica esperaba que Hanamichi decidiera volver y olvidar todo, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Hanamichi no tenía planeado volver

* * *

Este Fic se lo dedico a Hipólita por creer en mi e incentivarme a escribir muchas gracias

En este Fic hay dos parejas que serían Hanamichi y Fuji por otro lado también estarán Mitsui y Takako, aunque también abran otras que más adelante iré formando

Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi Fic


	3. El regreso del error

Este capitulo en parte esta girado en torno a la relación de Mitsui y Takako

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Hanamichi se había marchado, Rukawa ya no tenía las mismas ganas de entrenar y había salido del equipo nacional de Japón. Haruko cada día se entristecía mas mirando a su hermano, el cual estaba desconsolado. Al parecer el único feliz era Mitsui, había tenido un cita perfecta con Takako, salvo por que Takako se había encontrado con su Ex novio. Momento demasiado incómodo para el pobre Mitsui y lo peor que conocía a ese tipo, cuando Takako se despido de aquel sujeto Mitsui sintió su sangre hervir y las ganas de lanzarse sobre ese sujeto se hacían inaguantables, si las miradas mataran ambos estarían ya bajo tierra. Takako y el habían quedado de citarse nuevamente fuera de Ryonan, instituto donde ella asistía

Por otra parte en Estados Unidos Hanamichi hacía de las suyas en el equipo, había encontrado dos nuevos amigos que lo acompañaban en todas sus idioteces. Estaba muy feliz pero sentía que algo le faltaba no obstante seguía enfurecido con su pasado en Japón.

El chico tenía una foto de su equipo sobre la mesita de noche, extrañaba a Mitsui y a Ryota, quería volver pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor. Poco a poco removió esos pensamientos pero sin dejar de ir aquella foto.

Era uno de esos días de otoño pero que parecen invierno, Ayako había citado a todos los ex jugadores de Shohoku excepto Akagi y Haruko. Por la calle iba caminado Mitsui muy alegre junto a Ryota, de un momento a otro un chico de casi dos metros choca con ellos, disculpándose rápidamente y ayudando a levantarlos. Mitsui se enoja con aquel sujeto y le grita cosas como: "Fíjate por donde vas idiota"; El chico solo le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa de medio lado. Ryota reprocho aquel comportamiento, Mitsui se defendió diciendo que no iban a volver a ver a ese tipo nunca más.

Mitsui se sentía enojado y murmuraba cosas como: "¿Por qué esa bruja de cabello rizado nos hizo venir?". Comentarios que enfurecieron a Miyagi, estaba molesto por que supuestamente tenía que ir a buscar a Takako a Ryonan antes de que su ex le ganara la partida. Mitsui aún seguía en Shohoku por causa de su desempeño en el año anterior, tuvo que volver a cursar tercer año por sus calificaciones

Ambos chicos iban en dirección contraria y se sintieron algo torpes, caminaron en dirección correcta y vieron a Ayako junto a ese sujeto que anteriormente los había empujado, Ryota comenzó a sentir celos, mientras Mitsui empalidecía y rogaba a dios que sus ojos lo estuviesen engañando

Miraron detenidamente al muchacho y se dieron cuenta de algo: ¡Era Hanamichi Sakuragi!; Ryota camina y estrecha la mano de su fiel amigo mientras Mitsui se siente algo apenado por la situación anterior pero Hanamichi le dice que no importaba, cada vez iban llegando más y más chicos hasta que se reunieron todos. Ayako comenzó a explicarles el porqué de la citación, algunos miraban desconfiados, otros indecisos pero todos al escuchar las palabras de aliento de Sakuragi terminaron convencidos.

Mitsui corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, chocando con algunas personas en el trayect. Logro llegar a la estación de trenes y reviso su Black Berry con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Takako, no tenia ninguno, solo hacía falta que una planta rodadora apareciera por la pantalla de aquel aparato para completar la frustración del chico. La gente lo miraba extraña nada, nunca habían escuchado tantas maldiciones juntas, Mitsui callo al instante al ver a su madre sentada en uno de los asientos con la mirada de: "En casa hablamos". Sintió un lee escalofrió recorrer su espalda

Rápidamente salió fuera de aquel vagón ates de que valiese a tener un ataque de histeria, decido correr de todas formas solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al instituto Ryonan. Llego a aquel lugar con su pecho agitado y su corazón ardiendo, vio a lo lejos a Takako y comenzó a arreglar su despeinada cabellera; la chica se le acerco y ambos tomaron rumbo fuera de aquel instituto

-Te vez agitado, ¿qué te pasó?- pregunta mirando a Mitsui intentando desesperadamente recuperar el liento

-Nada… solo… fue la impresión… de verte- le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras que hicieron sonrojar a Takako- ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta con su voz algo más recuperada

-¿Muy bien Mitsui y tú?- pregunta con voz angelical

-Bien y ya no me digas Mitsui, solo dime Hisashi- pide cerrando un ojo coquetamente

-Está bien Hisashi- Ambos chicos caminaron hasta un parque, corrieron pisando las hojas secas en el piso. Se estaban divirtiendo, Takako empujo a Mitsui provocando que este cayera sobre el pasto llevándola consigo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en cada mirada, por acto de reflejo, o quizá no, Takako abrazo a Mitsui colocando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Mitsui sintió que todo el mundo se paralizaba, al igual que ella, Mitsui le dedico una mirada tierna, cómplice poco a poco acercaban sus rostros en busca de aquel beso que tanto ansiaron durante estos meses. Fue un momento mágico, solo estaban ellos dos, nadie existía entonces. Mitsui maldijo ante la idea de separarse para tomar oxígeno, miro a Takako una vez más y juntos comprendieron que desde ese momento ya no serían más unos desconocidos

Ambos se levantaron del pasto y comenzaron a caminar con una leve diferencia, esta vez iban tomados de las manos. Takako comenzó a sentir frio aunque aún no era de noche, Mitsui rápidamente recordó el consejo que Ryota le había dado una vez: "Si la chica siente frio, Abrázala y dale tu chaqueta". Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta que traía en esos momentos y la abrazó. Así continuaron unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a casa de la chica

En Shohoku las cosas eran diferentes, Akagi recorría la preparatoria mirando cada rincón, su atención fue llamada ante unos ruidos que provenían desde el gimnasio. Abrió as puertas y encontró a su equipo entrenando. Su alegría fue inmensa pero, los integrantes no lo recibieron como él lo esperaba. Un jugador en especial capto su atención, era alto, ojos cafés, hiperactivo, se parecía mucho a Sakuragi pero tenía el cabello negro, así que no había manera de que lo fuese

Akagi volvió a entrenar como antes, quedando asombrado ante la presencia y jugadas del misterioso jugador. Se fijó bien en su tiro bajo la canasta y comprendió al instante que se trataba de Hanamichi Sakuragi

-Así que, te estas oxidando gorila- obviamente dijo estas palabras con ganas de sacarlo de sus casillas- te estas volviendo lento

Akagi en vez de enfurecer solo sonrió ante tales palabras no obstante lo había molestado igual

Mitsui no quería despedirse de Takako y ella menos, sabía que le esperaba en casa: Un sermón de aquellos, como los que le daba cuando andaba con Tetsuo. Necesitaba una excusa y pronto, Takako lo tomo del brazo y le susurró al oído: "Yo te acompaño". Mitsui sonrió ante tales palabras y ambos se fueron a la estación de trenes.

Luego de unas largas dos horas que para los enamorados solo fueron minutos, bajaron de aquel vagón y se encaminaron a la casa del chico, Takako podría jurar que escucho a su novio rezar durante el trayecto de ida. Hisashi saco las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió a ver a su madre con el rodillo de cocina esperando sentada en el sillón, la mujer miro enojada a su primogénito pero al momento de ver que venía acompañado, y de una chica, lanzo lejos el rodillo y cambiando totalmente su actitud hacia su hijo.

La chica se presentó y recibió la aceptación de su suegra, se sentó junto a Mitsui en el sofá familiar y miró algunos retratos. Una duda cruzo por su mente, ¿Por qué Mitsui estaba junto a un pequeño niño de no más de 9 años de edad? ¿Acaso tenía algún hermano? Volvió la vista hacia su novio el cual estaba jugando con un pequeño niño, no se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño. La madre de Mitsui volvió con algunas galletitas y cuatro vasos de jugo pero eso no era todo, también traía un álbum de fotos donde seguramente salía Mitsui de pequeño.

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a un hombre fornido, de unos 37 años, alto y de cabello negro azulado. Takako saco por conclusión que ese debía ser el padre de Mitsui

-Mira, Hisaki, ella es Takako Sakuragi la novia de nuestro Hisashi- dice la mujer a su esposo golpeándolo con el codo

-Mucho gusto señorita- responde alegremente el hombre- pensé que Hisashi ya no iba a tener novias

-¡Padre!- reclama enojado Mitsui- ¡Madre!- grita al ver a su madre mostrándole fotos a Takako de cuando era un niño. Mitsui estaba montando una escena muy graciosa para Takako

En Shohoku había una escena muy distinta

-Eres un traidor- dice Rukawa señalando a Hanamichi

-Callate Zorro- grita Hanamichi

El ambiente se tornaba tenso en aquel lugar

* * *

Otro capítulo más, agradezco a Hipólita por su apoyo y gracias por los consejos

Ah, en el capítulo anterior escribí: "me mataría vivo" pero era "Me enterraría vivo", gracias a Hipólita por decirme :DD

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo


	4. Same Mistakes

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el capítulo anterior, fue un fiasco lo sé, espero que este capítulo mejore algo el Fic, gracias por tomarse la molestia y leer mi Fic**

* * *

_Muchas veces odie a ese zorro, quise que muriera o que su existencia se extinguiera. Pero ahora todo eso cambio, ya no tengo motivos para odiarle, o reprocharle cosas, simplemente me canse de odiarlo por algo que no valía la pena._

* * *

**Punto de vista de Hanamichi**

-¿Qué demonios hace este imbécil aquí?- Rukawa comenzaba a perder la paciencia evidentemente seguía odiándome, pero su mirar no era la de siempre, tenía algo que más bien inquietaba

-Zorr… digo Rukawa…- con su actitud de hielo me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir palabra

-No puedo creer que acepten a este tipo otra vez, después de dejarnos e irse quién sabe dónde- cada vez su voz sonaba más fuerte, cosa que preocupaba porque Rukawa nunca había conjugado más de tres palabras, ¿tanto me odiaba? O ¿escondía algo más?

No sabría decir con certeza cuanto tiempo paso Rukawa reclamando y enojándose consigo mismo, yo solo me limite a tomar un balón y seguir con mi entrenamiento. Al parecer había aprendido la lección: Palabras necias, oídos sordos. Pero ese no era yo, no era el verdadero Hanamichi, ese chiquillo revoltoso y problemático, no era simplemente yo

Haruko cruzo la puerta, seguía tan linda como siempre, agite mi cabeza unas cuantas veces para remover aquellos pensamientos; aunque no podía engañarme, se veía tan bien, su cabello tomado en una delicada coleta, una amplia playera verde con el logo: Basketball Freak, sobre aquella playera llevaba una sudadera también verde. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su piel algo tostada recuerdo de aquel verano tan lejano, llevaba pantalones largos, por el frio otoño. En fin, aún seguía despertando cosas en mí, pero no de la misma forma en que antes. Ya no tan recurrente. El gimnasio volvió a estar como antes, todos practicando y entrenado pero aún me seguía inquietando… su mirada

**_oOo_**

Mitsui caminaba fuera de su casa, iba retrasado para el entrenamiento, casi 30 minutos, Akagi lo iba a matar. Hubiese corrido de no ser por Takako que iba junto a él, la chica le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía con certeza a quien, por más que luchaba por recordar su sub consiente no le permitía. Takako de hace algunos momentos lo había observado con preocupación

-¿Pasa algo Hisashi?- Pregunta deteniendo la caminata

-Nada pequeña- Takako frunció el ceño por el "pequeña", no le gustaba que le dijeran así- disculpa- se excusaba Mitsui de una forma divertida

-Hisashi- su voz sonó algo tímida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quien es esa tal Misaki Sasaki- la cara de Mitsui cambia completamente, su sonrisa se borra, sus ojos pierden el brillo y su voz se torna enojada. Misaki había sido su novia en el periodo en que era pandillero, cuando comenzó con el basquetbol ella lo dejó. De seguro su madre o su hermanito pequeño habían abierto la boca, miró fijamente un momento a Takako dándole una sonrisa

-Nadie- dedicando una mirada al cielo y abrazando a su actual novia siguió su camino

-Tu madre me dijo otra cosa-

-No empieces… ya te dije que no era nadie- replica poniéndose a la defensiva

Caminaron unas calles, en silencio absoluto, Mitsui intentó tomar la mano de Takako pero esta se negó. Ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, la chica caminaba a una distancia considerable en comparación a su acompañante. Cada vez se distanciaban más y Mitsui trataba de acercarse pero no le era permitido, rompió el silencio encontrándose incapaz de seguir manteniéndolo por mucho tiempo más

-Takako, ya te dije que no era nadie, no significo nada para mí, solo fue una chica más, como todas mis novias-

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy solo una mas?- Takako lo observa con tristeza- Una más del montón, ¿una más de esas para pasar el rato?- lo último había sonado más a una pregunta que a una afirmación

-Takako, no me malinterpretes-

-No estoy malinterpretando nada, tú mismo lo dijiste, solo te voy a servir para pasar el rato, cuando encuentres a otra me vas a dejar. Así es como funcionan los chicos- Takako le da la espalda- buena suerte en tu partido de mañana Mitsui- Dicho esto se va dejando a Mitsui solo en medio del pavimento

Punto de vista de Mitsui

Que imbécil soy, si un maldito imbécil. Por qué demonios no le respondí que había sido mi ex novia, hubiese sido más fácil. ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿una lagrima?, ¿el gran Hisashi Mitsui está llorando por una mujer?, mi orgullo ha quedado por el piso, trapeando el asfalto, corrí tras Takako pero no logre alcanzarla. Al demonio el entrenamiento voy a ir por ella, no se hable más.

Camine o mejor dicho corrí unas cuantas calles más abajo, chocando con la gente, mi corazón latía más rápido a cada minuto, los nervios me comían por dentro. Doble a la esquina y la vi, ahí parada junto a un árbol, seguramente llorando, por primera vez me carcome la culpa por haber hecho llorar a alguien. Trate de acercarme, sin que ella se diese cuenta, la tome por la cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro; derrame unas cuantas lagrimas acompañándola en su llanto, no quería soltarla. Sus ojos vagaron vehemente por cada milímetro de mis manos, quito la vista hasta llegar al horizonte.

* * *

_Cuando se está enamorado empieza uno por desilusionarse a sí mismo, y acaba por desilusionar a la otra parte interesada_

* * *

Ella dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí, tome cuidadosamente su cuello con una de mis manos, pidiendo secretamente perdón con mis ojos y gestos no verbales. Podría jurar que vi en sus ojos la tristeza y desilusión, al igual que ella vio en los míos un sentimiento de infinito arrepentimiento. Vacile un momento si debía o no besarle, preferí pensar mejor las cosas y no cometer un error de nuevo. Mis ojos pasaron por su cuerpo, mirándola detenidamente en cada parte.

Quise disculparme, quise abrir la boca y dar una disculpa pero no pude, no me salían las palabras, como la primera vez que la vi. Lentamente acerque mi cara contra la suya, reclamando pacientemente sus labios, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, aún seguía teniendo mi mano en su cuello y no pretendía quitársela. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron perdí la razón por completo, mi cerebro no razonaba mis piernas por extraño que parezca me flaqueaban, mi corazón galopaba a mil por hora. Creo que esto fue lo más parecido al cielo según mi perspectiva, no me hubiese separado jamás de aquellos labios pero el tiempo no me acompañaba. Me separe lentamente, abrí mis ojos y la vi, la cara levemente sonrojada, sus parpados cerrados, y su boca sutilmente entreabierta. Era perfecta, la abrasé nuevamente, era increíble, jamás pensé tener a un ser tan bello estrechado en mis brazos. Nunca me intereso abrazar a una chica y hacerla sentir especial, pero con Takako era diferente, me preocupaba que ella se sintiese bien, amada. Ella me cambió por completo, quiero dejárselo bien en claro

Deje mi orgullo atrás y le pedí perdón. Mirad hasta qué punto llegue solo por ella, tengo miedo de perderle; más ahora que su ex novio volvió al juego. No quiero que ella me deje, sin embargo, creo que ya se va a hartar de mí, de mi estupidez y facilidad para cometer errores.

Aunque llevemos solo un poco tiempo de novios analizo seriamente lo que sucede, estoy cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre.

* * *

_Si, si así es la locura, cuando está roto y dices que no hay nada que arreglar, rezas para que todo salga bien mientras cometes los mismos errores ~ (Same Mistakes, One Direction__)_

* * *

Me dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas, con las que ilumina mi mundo, y comprendo que me ha perdonado una vez más. Esta vez lo haré bien, sin errores, sin estupideces, sin secretos y sin mentiras, procurando no cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

Puse una parte de la canción Same Mistakes de One Direction porque mi primita está escuchando esa canción y me pareció buena para este capitulo

Espero que este capítulo les guste y perdón una vez más por el capítulo anterior


	5. Peleare por ti si es necesario

Era sábado, trotaba por la playa procurando que nadie me molestase. Solo estar fusionado con la paz y tranquilidad del océano combinado con algo de música, sabía que quedaba poco tiempo y debía tomar una decisión, rápida. Me detengo y diviso una roca, corro en esa dirección y subo a la cima de aquella roca, abro mis brazos y cierro los ojos; sintiendo las olas chocar y el rocío tocar mi rostro. Era tan placido tener aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi el hermoso horizonte del mar, digno de una postal. Me encantaría tener a alguien con quien compartir esta hermosa vista, vi a una chica caminar hacia el mar y lanzarse a este, nadaba relajadamente y mi mente volvió a pensar en ella. En mí amada Haruko

* * *

_Soy fuerte porque fui débil, estoy en guardia porque fui traicionado, me río porque estuve triste y vivo al día por que mañana no es seguro_

* * *

Me ha costado bastante olvidarla, lo reconozco, cada día la quiero más y más. Pensé en que el viaje a estados unidos que había hecho me ayudaría a olvidarla, pero salió peor, la necesidad me gano y por eso estoy aquí, en Japón. Siento el deseo y la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos, me invade por completo, necesito sacármela de la cabeza y pronto, antes que me vuelva loco

Me senté en la roca mirando aun el horizonte, sufriendo secretamente, esperando una respuesta divina que nunca llegara. Me lanzo desde la roca al mar, al salir del océano tomo una decisión: Olvidar a Haruko pero sin irme de Japón

Sigo trotando con más energía que antes y mi figura se pierde en el horizonte

_oOo_

Por la calle iban caminado los integrantes de Shohoku, excepto Sakuragi, cosa que molestaba e impacientaba a Akagi

-Tranquilo Hermano, Sakuragi ya debe estar por llegar- Tranquilizaba sin éxito a un Akagi lleno de furia

-¡Que ya no se pueda confiar en ese chiquillo!- Exclamo enojado el capitán

-Cálmate Akagi, das miedo- Ryota manifestaba su descontento con la situación

-¡¿Que dijiste chiquillo insolente?!- Descargaba toda su furia en la cabeza de Miyagi, el pobre chico del arete solo atinaba a proteger su cabeza. Ahora comprendía a Sakuragi y sus quejas en contra de los golpes

Caminaron unas cuadras más y llegaron al instituto Ryonan donde disputarían su primer partido, entraron y se encontraron con Ouzumi, se había quedado por que no confiaba en Sendoh como capitán. Caminaron al vestuario y se prepararon para el encuentro.

Iban 47-22 a favor de Ryonan, Akagi aun esperaba a Sakuragi y tenía la esperanza de que llegara. Súbitamente la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta y entro un chico de casi dos metros con el uniforme de shohoku, y el número 10 estampado en su espalda

Se produjo un cambio en el partido, desequilibrando la balanza, esta vez a favor de Shohoku. Las jugadas de Sakuragi eran increíbles, apoyaba a Mitsui en los triples, a Akagi protegiendo el tablero y a Ryota en la defensa. Quiso ayudar a Rukawa pero solo recibió un insulto de su parte, el partido avanzaba y cada vez se acercaban más al medio tiempo. Aún quedaba la segunda mitad y por la energía de Sakuragi, el ímpetu de Akagi, el impulsivo deseo de superación por parte de Mitsui, Ryonan supo que el partido ya estaba perdido y no tenían remedio, habían sido derrotados una vez más

El partido finalizo con un satisfactorio 189- 29, satisfechos los jugadores de Shohoku se retiraron, excepto uno: Hisashi Mitsui. El chico quedo parado en medio del patio principal esperando a alguien, sus ojos vagaban por las instalaciones de aquel establecimiento. Sintió la mirada asesina de su rival en el juego y en el amor

-Me ganaste esta vez y reconozco que fue un buen partido, pero no se va a repetir ni en el Basquetbol ni en la lucha que tenemos por el amor de Takako- pone el tema en la mesa molestando a Mitsui

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?, Ikegami- Mitsui resopla la pregunta pero el nombre lo dice con desdén en su voz

-Pues recordarte que lo tuyo y lo de Takako quizás termine-

-¿Y pretendes que ella se ira contigo?-

-Si-

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro?-

-Tengo más puntos a mi favor-

-Te equivocas, yo soy su novio actual-

-Pero yo fui el primero- Mitsui abre los ojos doblándole el sentido a la oración- no Mitsui, no de esa forma, te digo que yo fui su primer novio, su primer beso

-Ah, ya entiendo- dice con más calma en su voz- pero aun así ella me quiere más, además tu solo la quieres porque alguien más la tiene

-Error- se cruza de brazos- Takako no te conto ¿verdad?

-¿Que debía contarme?-

-Takako y yo terminamos en muy buenos términos, terminamos como amigos, amigos con privilegios, hasta hace algunos años- Mitsui frunce el ceño, trata de disimular su evidente preocupación- yo no termine la relación, fue al revés, después de la muerte del padre de Takako ella se fue a un internado en Estados unidos. Me llamaba todos los días, compartíamos cartas y demás cosas, cuando ella volvió yo fui al aeropuerto junto a su madre, la recibí con un beso y un abrazo, fue mágica. Aun la sigo amando, siempre lo voy a hacer

Mitsui no podía ocultar su evidente odio y celos, quería partirle la cara pero había hecho la promesa de no golpear a nadie. Trato de contestar a reto pero no encontraba buenas palabras para defenderse

-Te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar- se retira dejando a Mitsui a punto de hacer una rabieta

-¡Que te den!- grito para sentir la burlesca risita de Ikegami perdiéndose por la calle

-¡Nos vemos capullo!- grito desde la calle, por suerte no había casi nadie transitando en ese momento la avenida

POV Mitsui

¿Que se cree ese Cabron?, ¿qué me va a vencer? No, Takako es mía, y la defenderé con uñas y dientes si es necesario. No quiero perderla, mi furia comenzó a bajar cuando diviso a Takako, me aparece una estupidita sonrisa en la cara, mis ojos brillan o eso me han dicho, mi corazón se desarma y se detiene por un segundo, mi respiración se agita cada vez más y me pongo de hielo. Se acerca cada vez más y me abraza, su calor rompe mi capa de hielo y poco a poco voy reaccionando nuevamente.

Tomo su mano tímidamente, con miedo a que se pueda desvanecer, ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa y juntos nos vamos caminando.

* * *

_Sentir, sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,__sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,__sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,__sentir que tu nombre es mi canción, sentir que tu boca es mi refugio, sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.__Sentir que existes...sentir que vivo para amarte._

* * *

Fin Pov

-No te creo Hisashi- reía Takako mirando divertidamente a su novio

-…Es verdad, mi madre me vestía de conejito para las obras escolares, hacia unas orejas de papel y las pegaba a un cintillo y me las colocaba en la cabeza- cuenta haciendo gestos con las manos

-Desearía tener una foto de eso- dice riendo estruendosamente

-No… que bochornoso- lanzaba una carcajada- y a ti de que te disfrazaban para las obras escolares

-Pues, dependía de la obra, a veces de flor, o a veces de princesa- cambiaba su risa por una leve mueca de diversión

-recuerdo que una vez llegue a casa y le dije a mi madre que había conseguido un papel en la obra, tenía unos 12 años, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad y me pregunto qué papel había conseguido, pensando en que seria el protagonista o el héroe principal-

-¿y qué papel obtuviste?-

-El árbol numero 3- Ambos se rien estruendosamente- mi madre no quiso ir a la obra pero mi padre la obligo, de todas formas lloro al termino de aquella función

-No se pero me hice una imagen mental de eso- Mitsui sonrrio al ver a su novia

Takako lo tomo de la mano y juntos siguieron caminado por la calle, riendo y compartiendo besos en el camino


	6. Reflexiones con sabor a poesía

Una disculpa primero que nada, en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, Shohoku le había ganado a Ryonan, También quiero disculparme si es que cometo algún error ortográfico pues mi ordenador esta con unas ligeras fallas en el teclado

Quizá no actualice tan seguido (Cada fin de semana) por causas de que estoy pasando un momento muy difícil emocionalmente, como se diría en mi país Bajoneada, con el ánimo por el suelo, trapeando el subterráneo

Ojala les guste este capítulo, desde ahora escribiré la mayoría en puntos de vista de los personajes, no obstante tendrá de igual manera partes narradas

* * *

Un chico va caminando por la acera de una transitada calle de Kanagawa, despreocupado, con las manos en sus bolsillos y escuchando seguramente Rock. A escasos metros detiene su caminata por un cruce de peatones, saca su teléfono y revisa por si tiene algún mensaje, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Un frio viento paso cerca de su oído, una chica había pasado llorando y corriendo rápidamente. El semáforo indico el paso del peatón y el chico camino al otro extremo, entrando a un pequeño parque, tomando asiento en una banca cercana, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su música

Una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años cruzaba corriendo el parque, directamente hacia el

-¡Hanamichi!, ¡Hanamichi!- gritaba chillonamente la pequeña

-Naomi- se levantó rápidamente de su asiento tomando a la pequeña en brazos

-Estas muy alto Hanamichi- la pequeña lo mira con sus pequeños ojitos miel

-Así es pequeña- le contesta Sakuragi- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien- se recarga en su pecho- te extrañe Hanamichi

-Yo también hermanita, pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes-

Los hermanos caminaron por el parque, jugueteando en el camino. Luego de pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con su hermana Hanamichi la fue a dejar donde su madre y él se fue a dar una vuelta, camino por los alrededores y cruzo un puente, no se había percatado de algo importante: un chica estaba parada en el barandal a punto de saltar por este, Hanamichi fue a ver de quien se trataba; para su sorpresa era Fuji. Se acercó lentamente procurando no asustarla

Susurro lentamente una pregunta

-¿Por qué vas a saltar?-

-Porque si-

-Debes tener un motivo-

-Para ti todo tiene un motivo…- dejo la frase inconclusa

-Así es-

-Pues esto no tiene motivo Sakuragi- Se disponía a saltar pero…

-¿Duele no?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La mentira, que tu mejor amiga no sea lo que tu querías, lo que tu pensabas, creías- Le estira la mano para que la chica baje

-…-

-Creo que es como se siente- mira a Fuji, la cual tenía una mirada algo confundida- o quizá un rechazo, ¿Algún engaño?

¡Touche!, había dado en el clavo. "Engaño" palabras retumbantes y dolientes, como si estas fuesen sal y las esparciesen en una llaga profunda

-Aún es temprano, ¿quieres ir a por café? Oí que hay una nueva cafetería cerca- Fuji no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero la mirada jovial de Sakuragi la convenció de ir

* * *

_¿Por qué me diste falsas esperanzas? ¿Por qué lastimaste mi corazón? ¿Por qué te quise con tantas ganas mientras terminabas con este amor?_

* * *

Ambos entraron a la pequeña cafetería, pidieron dos cappuccino y unas rebanadas de pastel. Hablaron un buen rato, Fuji se levantó de la mesita y camino al tocador, en ese momento entraban dos jóvenes la cafetería, jóvenes que Hanamichi conocía muy bien

Los observo detenidamente, mientras ellos tomaban asiento en una mesilla lejana pero dando buena vista a la posición de Sakuragi. Eran Haruko y Takenori Akagi, de seguro hablando del próximo partido. Los ojos de Sakuragi pasaban por todo el rostro detallando la figura de los ojos y labios. Fuji salió del tocador y Hanamichi la invito a salir de allí.

Caminaron por algunas calles conversando como dos grandes amigos, Hanamichi contándole sus anécdotas en los Estados Unidos obviamente exagerando

-… Soy el Tensai- soltando su risita característica sumado también su gesto de "paz" con los dedos

-Si Sakuragi- Fuji olvido por un momento su tristeza, admirando al chico que tenía en frente, siempre alegre a pesar de sus problemas. Era todo un ejemplo

Ambos llegaron a la vivienda de Fuji, era una casa bastante grande con un amplio jardín, un pequeño gato en una ventana del piso de arriba y un perro persiguiendo un frisbee. La puerta fue abierta sorprendiendo a Sakuragi, no era nada más ni nada menos que Toru Hanagata, el miope.

-¿Qué haces aquí miope?- sorprendido ante su descubrimiento

-Eso pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?-

-¿¡Hermana!?- esto era mucho más sorprendente que el caso de Haruko y Akagi

-Si Sakuragi, Toru es mi hermano- Fuji se abraza al brazo izquierdo de su hermano mayor

Hanamichi tardo unos momentos en procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, cuando pudo lograrlo se despidió rápidamente dando un fugaz: "Nos vemos en la preparatoria" a Fuji. Camino calle abajo se encontró con su peor pesadilla: Haruko Akagi

* * *

_Quédate un momento aquí __no mires hacia mí __que no podré aguantar __si clavas tu mirada __que me hiela el cuerpo __me ha pasado antes __que no puedo hablar__. __Tal vez pienses que estoy loco __y es verdad un poco __tengo que aceptar __pero si no te explico __lo que siento dentro __no vas a entender __cuando me veas llorar.__Nunca me sentí tan solo __como cuando ayer __de pronto lo entendí __mientras callaba __la vida me dijo a gritos __que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí __y me explicaba que __el amor es una cosa __que se da de pronto __en forma natural __lleno de fuego __si lo forzas se marchita __sin tener principio __llega a su final..._

* * *

-Hola Sakuragi, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- intento ser lo más frio posible, carraspeando un poco- voy con algo de prisa, nos vemos

-No-se aferró al brazo del muchacho esperando a que este la mirara- necesito hablar contigo

* * *

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entende__r __que si me tocas se quema mi piel __ahora tal vez lo puedas entender __y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver… Que lloro por ti__que lloro sin ti__que ya lo entendí __que no eres para mí __y lloro…_

* * *

-¿De qué?-

-El juego de mañana- responde

-No me interesa, ya sé que mañana nos toca con Shoyo, hable con Hanagata hace poco-

-¿Pero vas a jugar?, ¿no es así?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

-Es mi deber-

Cada uno se va por un camino diferente, Sakuragi al principio camina lentamente pero, a medida que avanza comienza a correr desesperadamente. Haruko aun lo hacía sentir cosas, demasiadas para ser exactos, se recargo en la pared más cercana y lentamente cayó al piso llorando.

Era una herida que aún seguía abierta, demasiada abierta, que aun dolía. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso allí llorando, se le acercó Mitsui y le hablo:

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es cosa de amores?-

-Algo así, me siento perdido-

-¿Perdido o quizá desalentado?-

-Perdido y a la vez desalentado, pues la que tanto ame y aun amo no me corresponde-

-¡Que amor más tirano querido amigo! ¡Dulce tortura de terribles actos y crueles caprichos!-

- Pues esto debería hacerte reír, tú más que nadie sabes la historia e idioteces que hice por ella-

-Más bien me hace llorar, porque veo que eres muy desgraciado-

-Culpa de ello al amor, dulzura que nos nutre con llantos, amargura que nos mata, dulzura que sostiene con angustia y alegría al mismo tiempo-se levanta y se aleja de Mitsui

- Espera un momento; no puedo dejarte ir más en este estado tan deplorable. Permite que te acompañe-

-¡Bah, no te tomes esa molestia Mitsuito!, ya he pasado unas 50 veces por esto-

-Hablemos seriamente Sakuragi, ¿qué te gusta tanto de esa chiquilla Haruko?-

-¡Que hablemos seriamente! ¿Acaso quieres verme llorar?-

-No es eso, solo quiero comprenderte y ayudarte, nada más-

-No vale la pena, Mitsui, solo te pido que hagas feliz a mi hermana, nada más que eso-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Ambos se alejan después de terminar esa poética conversación por diferentes caminos, eso era lo que Sakuragi creía, Mitsui lo siguió por miedo a que hiciera algo en el camino. Esos eran los mejores amigos los que te acompañan siempre

Al siguiente día, Hanamichi se mira en el gran espejo que había en los vestidores. Discutiendo con su reflejo

-Muchas veces reprimiste mi amor hacia Haruko, ahora es tarde, ¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma para que no vea tu ausencia que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso, brilla definitiva y despiadada?- se sintió algo estúpido al hacer esto, tomo su bolso y salió de ese lugar

Siento la tardanza espero que os guste y discúlpeme Hipolita por el retraso


	7. Ariasu Hanagata y Kazuki Hanagata

-¡Corre!- gritaba con sus últimas fuerzas el tirador de tres puntos de Shohoku, luego de enviar un complicado pase a Sakuragi- ¡No dejes que Hanagata te la robe!

Sakuragi se disponía a lanzar pero efectuó un pase hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba Rukawa. El zorro encesto una canasta de dos puntos, el partido quedaba en empate, se sabía que Shohoku iba a ganar a causa de que Sakuragi aún no usaba toda su energía. Para suerte de Shoyo Fujima aún no salía de la banca, aunque todo esfuerzo iba ser inútil. El partido finalizó con un 121-115, Shohoku alcanzó la delantera con dos canastas de tres puntos, una de Mitsui y otra de Sakuragi. El equipo se iba feliz y satisfecho a la vez, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que el año anterior, le habían ganado a Shoyo pero nada estaba escrito aun para el partido contra Kainan, tenían la posibilidad de ganar eso nadie se los discutía. Todos los pronósticos estaban a favor del equipo, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que podía pasar

Los chicos se retiraron del estadio de Shoyo, el último en irse fue Sakuragi, retenido por Hanagata, este le había invitado a un partido que iba a hacer con sus amigos; el chico de gafas le advirtió que lo quería lejos de su hermana. Sakuragi después de despedirse se retiró caminado tranquilamente, no quería apresurarse en llegar, el partido lo había salvado de un examen y si llegaba antes de las 14:30 iba a tener que rendirlo y naturalmente no había estudiado. Para su desgracia justamente ingresó a las 14:32

-Pero si son las 14:32- agitaba su mano derecha en la que llevaba un reloj de pulsera

El hombre levantó irónico una ceja mientras le estiraba una hoja de papel, Sakuragi rendido caminó a su escritorio sin antes echarle unas cuantas maldiciones al alma del pobre profesor. Cuando acabó el examen salió del salón rumbo a la cafetería, allí encontró a Fuji. Juntos compraron algo para comer y salieron sentándose en una pileta cercana. A Sakuragi le extrañaba la existencia de esta, pero Fuji le explicó que había sido construida recientemente

-… y el maldito viejo me obligo a rendir el examen- reclamaba sentándose

-Supongo que habías estudiado o ¿no es así?- preguntaba sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Antes de que el chico le negara con la cabeza tomo su teléfono

-¿Pasa algo?- un preocupado Sakuragi preguntaba

-No, nada grave, solo que Toru me vendrá a buscar hoy- dejaba su teléfono de lado concentrando su atención en Sakuragi

-Aun no puedo creer que él sea tu "hermano"- hiso unas comillas con sus dedos, gesto que provoco la risa de Fuji- Además en el partido Ryonan/Shoyo no te vi que lo saludaras

-Sí, lo saludé pero desde lejos. Es algo bastante increíble- sonreía- aunque si hubieses conocido a Kazuki y a Ariasu no tendrías tantas dudas

-¿Quiénes son Kazuki y Ariasu? Si se puede saber- preguntaba

-Pues…- un flash back cruzó por su mente, risas de pequeños niños a su alrededor, el abrazo de su hermano mayor. Su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, pero cuando se disponía a explicarle el timbre de salida sonó

-¡Nos vemos!- exclamaba el ex pelirrojo-si no llego Akagi me mata

Fuji caminó hasta su salón, tomó sus cosas y salió junto a los demás de allí. Sakuragi paso hecho una bala por su lado, tenía entrenamiento y Akagi lo iba a matar si no llegaba. La chica continuo caminando, afuera diviso a Toru, su hermano mayor, juntos caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, sin hablar. El chico llevaba una flor en su mano derecha, y en su izquierda una foto. El trataba de dar una impresión de tipo duro frente a su hermana, siempre que se acercaba el otoño adoptaba esa actitud. Fuji sabía que su hermano era el más afectado, y le agradecía enormemente que adoptara esa posición, así ella se sentía protegida y sentía compañía

-A ella le gustaban las rosas blancas- decía lentamente la menor de los Hanagata

-A la florista solo le quedaban rosas rojas- carraspeaba tratando de sonar frio

-Toru, no intentes ser duro, no te queda ese papel- la chica sonrió- aunque si Kazuki estuviese, tu serias el más serio

Hanagata esbozo una amplia sonrisa, sentándose y abrazando a su pequeña hermana, tranquilizándola por una razón desconocida.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en el estadio de Shohoku, se tomaba un aire de concentración y seguridad. Cada uno estaba concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo, Sakuragi era el más entusiasmado por que ya había superado a Rukawa pero aún le faltaba nivel. Se había quedado preocupado por Fuji, y quería saber quiénes eran Kazuki y Ariasu, lo había dejado muy intrigado.

Cuando ya llevaban casi diez minutos de entrenamiento la figura de una chica se observaba por la puerta, nadie le presto mayor atención excepto Hisashi Mitsui. Ryota ayudaba a Ayako, esperando que ella quisiera salir con el

-Ayako, por favor, no te cuesta salir conmigo mañana, vamos esta es la quinta vez que te lo pido- pedía casi de rodillas el chico

-No, Ryota, mañana estaré ocupada- dejaba unas cajas cerca de su escritorio- ¡Vamos muchachos!, ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi no te estés luciendo!

-¡Lo siento Ayako!- daba el pase- ¡pero este tensai es imparable!

-Ayako, vamos, dime que si por favor- pedía nuevamente

-Ryota, mañana estaré ocupada, ya te lo dije- soltaba un suspiro marchándose

-Capitán Miyagi- una voz femenina lo llamaba

-Si Haruko- respondió

-Yo sé porque Ayako no quiere salir con usted- respondió con su vocecita angelical

-¿Por qué? Dímelo por el amor de dios- rogaba

-Va a salir con su novio-

-¡¿Qué?!- de la sola impresión terminó en el piso

-Sí, hoy la vi con él, quedaron de salir mañana-

-¿Dónde la viste?-

-En el estadio, ¿recuerda que ella entró antes que nosotros?-

-Si- respondió desesperado

-Pues yo entre junto a ella, vi que un chico se acercó a ella y la abrazaba-

-No, mientes- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-Es la verdad, no le puedo decir quien es pero le doy una pista: es el hermano de Fuji-

Ryota quedo en una especie de trance, iba a averiguar quién era el hermano de Fuji, aunque muriese en el intento. En la puerta se encontraba Takako Sakuragi, haciéndole una seña de felicitaciones a Mitsui y riendo con la cara de bobo que tenía. Una chica se acercó lentamente hacia ella estirándole un sobre

-Tu eres Takako Sakuragi ¿no es así?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Me pidieron que te diese esto- le hace entrega de un sobre

La chica recibió el sobre, lo abrió y vio algunas fotos de Mitsui con una chica en un café cercano, eran recientes, Mitsui portaba la pulsera que Takako le había entregado ayer. En la penúltima foto se apreciaba la cara de la mujer, era Misaki Sasaki, pero en la última se veía a ambos compartir un beso o al menos eso creyó Takako. Hanamichi se acercó a su hermana, pero esta le pidió que le entregara el sobre y una hoja a medio doblar

Mitsui se extrañó por este suceso y decidió ir tras ella, Sakuragi lo detuvo y le entrego lo que su hermana le había pedido

De vuelta con Fuji, los chicos caminaban por una larga calle, al final de esta había un umbral que decía con letras de fierro: Cementerio de Kanagawa. Hanagata tomó la delicada mano de su hermana conduciéndola por entremedio de las lapidas. Llegaron a un mausoleo, se acercaron a una tumba con la inscripción: Kazuki Hanagata, en la de la izquierda decía: Ariasu Hanagata.

Los hermanos dejaron la flor sobre la lápida de Ariasu y la foto sobre la de Kazuki mientras Fuji se hacía un mar de lágrimas en el pecho de su hermano

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo más, me ausente un poco porque se está celebrando la independencia de mi país así que no estaba en casa

Espero que esta capitulo les agrade, y a JapiFic perdón dije que Ryota iba a ser feliz pero salió todo lo contrario jajajajajajjaj, esta vez (próximo capítulo) será feliz


	8. Eres el mejor Jamas lo dudes

-¿Les extrañas?, verdad-

-Por supuesto- contestaba sollozando- aun me cuesta pensar que no estén

El chico no sabía que decir, abrazaba a su hermana mientras fijaba su vista en la tumba de su hermano y la de su madre. Hace casi cuatro años que había sucedido el accidente, aun no podía olvidar los desgarradores gritos que su madre y hermano, aun no superaba aquel suceso tan desgarrador en su vida. Su hermana había sido testigo y protagonista de aquello, fue la única que logró salir con vida.

Desde aquel suceso, Fuji le teme al fuego. Hanagata seguía abrazándola, ella estaba más calmada, cuando por fin dejó de llorar se despegó de su hermano diciéndole que lo esperaba afuera. Una vez que el muchacho se aseguró de estar solo derramo varias lágrimas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el suelo.

-Si…si hubiese llegado a tiempo, hubiese…- no pudo continuar por que su hermana lo abrazó perdiendo el control dejándose llevar por las lágrimas

-No es tu culpa-

-Si- dijo casi gritando y separándose algo brusco de su hermana- si me hubiese ofrecido, no sería Kazuki el que estaría aquí- decía señalando la tumba

-Pero hubieses sido tu- le reprocha con la mirada- ¡Vamos hombre!, si no fuese por ti yo también estaría aquí- señalaba la tumba contigua a la de Kazuki- hombre, me salvaste la vida, y te lo agradezco. Te lo digo hoy y te lo diré siempre, eres el mejor hermano que alguien pueda pedir. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía, e intentar salvar la de Kazuki y la de mamá, deberías sentirte orgulloso de lo que eres, yo me siento orgullosa de ser tu hermana. Eres el mejor Toru Hanagata, jamás lo dudes

Hanagata abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, cuidando de no estrangularla. Quería mucho a esa chiquilla, la protegía porque era su hermana, sangre de su sangre y a la vez era lo único que le recordaba a su madre.

-Sé que es difícil perder a tu hermano gemelo, sientes que una parte de ti se muere, sientes que algo te falta. Pero no te eches a morir, Kazu no hubiese querido eso- Toru sonríe al escuchar el apodo de su hermano- sé que es difícil que papá te rachase, pero entiende que para él debe ser difícil verte por que le recuerdas a Kazu, espero que algún día te acepte y no sea tan duro contigo

El chico no pudo decir nada, su hermana tenía razón. Jamás pensó que Fuji pudiese ser tan madura

-Ven aquí pequeña niña- tomó a su hermana y la abrazo sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente cariñosamente

-Ya no me digas pequeña, no lo soy-

-Para mí siempre lo serás-

Ambos se fueron de aquel lugar, mientras el viento mecía la foto donde estaban cinco rostros. En shohoku por fin se había acabado el entrenamiento, Ryota estaba sentado bajo el tablero con una libreta en mano, Mitsui discutía con su madre por teléfono y Sakuragi pulía los balones. Pasados cinco minutos la figura de un chico bastante conocido se dejó ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí miope?- Sakuragi se acercaba con ganas de fastidiar- ¿acaso vienes a espiarnos para darles información a Kainan?

Hanagata no le toma atención y se abre paso dentro del gimnasio. Hace una reverencia saludando a Akagi y pidiendo permiso para entrar, Akagi sabiendo el motivo de la visita le deja entrar y agrupa a su equipo distrayéndolos de la presencia de Hanagata, haciendo un partido entre ellos. El recién llegado caminó hacia una chica de cabello rizado, esta no le había visto llegar.

-¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi ya deja de lucirte!-

-¡Shh! Tus gritos hacen que mis oídos estallen - toma a Ayako por la cintura escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta- no tiene caso que le digas eso, sabes que no va a hacer caso- susurró lentamente

-Es un presumido- con una de sus manos acaricia el cabello de Hanagata enredándolo entre sus dedos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Es que Acaso no te da gusto verme?- Ayako da una pequeña risita- solo andaba por aquí, y aproveche de venir además no tengo seguridad de que mañana nos veamos

-¿Por qué?- una fuga mirada al rostro del chico le dio la respuesta- claro, Kazuki y Ariasu, lo había olvidado

-Sí, también venía a preguntarte si iras a mi próximo partido-

-¿Contra quién y a qué hora?- preguntaba jugueteando con el cabello del muchacho

-Contra…- no terminó la frase a causa del balón que había rebotado en su espalda- ¡Ay!…- se quejaba en el piso

-¡Toru!- Ayako se agachaba a ver a su novio- ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento- una cara un tanto burlesca aparecía junto a Ayako- los talentosos como yo tienen exceso de reflejos

-Si me di cuenta- respondía irónicamente el jugador de Shoyo

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba la manager poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico

-Lo estoy ahora- se estaba acercando a Ayako para besarla pero un balón lanzado apropósito sobre su cara lo obligo a caer de nuevo- Ay… no otra vez

-¿Por qué Ayako?, todos menos el- el autor del "balonazo" preguntaba

-Ryota ya no empieces-

-Ayako, tu sabes que yo te amo- Ryota toma la mano de Ayako

-Hay amigo las manos fuera- Hanagata se paraba asemejado a un resorte

-Esto me huele a Pelea- decían al unísono Mitsui y Sakuragi

-¡Cállense!- grito Akagi dándole un golpe a cada uno

-Primera fila- decía Sakuragi sacando unos asientos de no se sabe donde

-¿Quieres?- preguntaba Mitsui con un paquete de palomitas de maíz entre sus manos agitando el paquete frente a Sakuragi

-¿Terminaron?- preguntaron Ryota y Hanagata a punto de irse sobre los otros

-Si- respondieron llevándose palomitas a la boca- continúen, sin pendiente, y no olviden la parte importante o sea los golpes. ¡Va a correr sangre! ¡Va a correr sangre!- comienzan gritar comenzando un ritmo con sus pies y manos

Mientras que Ryota y Hanagata se daban de balonazos, Ayako caminaba hacia su mesita, Akagi se le acerco junto a un muy curioso Sakuragi

-¿Cómo conociste al miope?- preguntó Sakuragi

-¡Hermoso! ¡Esto es como el ave Fénix, solo se presenta una vez! - gritaba Mitsui al borde de un ataque de risa- Mira Sakuragi de lo que te has perdido cabron, Tío disfruta esto

-¿De qué me perdí?- caía al piso tomándose su vientre de la risa al ver como Ryota se defendía del 1.97 de puro odio con un simple trapeador- ¡Hermoso! ¡Hermoso! Esto hay que grabarlo- sacaba su teléfono móvil grabando la riña, más bien la paliza que Ryota recibía

-Como conociste a Hanagata no es un misterio, supongo que fue en el partido del año pasado, vi como lo mirabas y la preocupación que emanaba de ti cuando Sakuragi lo golpeo-

-Te equivocas, lo conocía de antes, eso no importa- respondía mirando al chico el cual rompía el trapeador de Ryota

-¿Y desde hace cuánto que eres su novia?-

-Después del partido que tuvieron aquí, el combinado Shoyo/Ryonan el me invitó a salir y cuando volvimos del campeonato nacional me pidió que fuese su novia-

-Entiendo- Akagi se cruzó de brazos

-No Hanagata no, ten compasión, piedad- pedía el chico del arete

-…Por eso faltabas cuando Shoyo tenía partidos también justifica tus extrañas salidas- Akagi separó a Hanagata de Ryota- Toma, contrólalo

-Está bien capitán- respondía una risueña Ayako

-No eres tan rudo ahora- le gritó Ryota desde el otro lado

-Tú te lo buscaste Miyagi- sale tras el chico fuera del gimnasio

Mitsui recordó que debía ir por su chica y pedir las disculpas correspondientes, aunque sabía que ella no le iba a perdonar. Salió de la preparatoria y en la esquina vio a Hanagata golpeando a Ryota en la cabeza

-¡¿Que no soy rudo?! ¿Ah? ¿Acaso esto te parece poco?- preguntaba graciosamente a Miyagi mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza

-No mi señor, usted es el más rudo de todo Japón- respondía implorando que Dios lo ayudara

Mitsui siguió caminando, pasó varias calles con la vista baja; sabía que había cometido un error al besarse con Misaki, pero no se pudo resistir. Cuando menos lo esperó llego a la vivienda de Takako pero ella no estaba allí, en la esquina venia doblando junto a su inseparables amigas: Minako y Tamiko. Eso no era problema pero también venia su ex: Ryoji Ikegami. Mitsui no se pudo controlar y con una patada voladora lo mandó al piso

-¡Hisashi!- gritó desesperada Takako

* * *

Ok, primero: En el manga no "existe" el partido combinado Shoyo/Ryonan, este solo aparece en el anime, este corresponde a un partido que tuvieron antes de irse a las nacionales, tipo entrenamiento

Segundo: esto más bien es una acotación y solo rige para los de Latinoamérica, Hanagata en un principio tenía la voz de Mario Castañeda el mismo que le hacia la voz a Goku. Cuando Hanagata se queja por los balonazos en la espalda y cabeza ese quejido ("Ay") lo dice como Goku cundo recibía algún golpe, esta es solo una acotación para que se vea más gracioso. _Insisto, no sé si en España Hanagata fue doblado por el mismo señor que dobló a Goku, solo en Latinoamérica sucedió _

Y un especial agradecimiento a JapiFic y a Hipólita por aconsejarme en este Fic

Perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografía y espero que este capítulo sea tan bueno como el anterior


	9. Dolor y Valentía

-No mereces esta clase de piedad- se dirigía a su víctima- no te seguiré golpeando, solo porque me diste lastima y por qué Ayako me lo pidió

-Gracias mi señor- respondía tocando su cabeza- ¿me puedo retirar?

-Si- responde caminando de vuelta a Shohoku. Se cruzó de brazos, luego los descruzó, los metió en sus bolsillos, los sacó y los volvió a cruzar. Se veía evidentemente nervioso, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. Sabía que hoy en su casa no sería como cualquier día, tendría que soportar el odio y malhumor de su padre. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía el del accidente? Ninguna, en lo absoluto. Su única culpa fue el no haber respetado el acuerdo que tenían sus padres. Cada fin de semana uno de los gemelos se iba con Ariasu y Fuji. Ese desastroso día le tocaba a él. Su otra culpa era parecerse a su gemelo, pero él no podía mandar en la genética. Al parecer su padre no lo entendía.

Decidió que era mejor volver a casa, ya luego le avisaría a Ayako. Decidió caminar, aunque se demorase unas cuantas horas en llegar, no le importaba cuanto tiempo le tomase llegar a su casa. Mientras más tarde mejor. De todas formas sabía que recibiría lo que todos los años recibía, por suerte Fuji se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos así no vería semejante escena.

El tiempo se le hiso nada, llegó antes de lo planeado. Ya podía sentir la música y los cantos ebrios de su padre, su teléfono sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje

***Mensaje***

_No te preocupes, ya llegue a casa. Sakuragi me acompañó, cuídate, te amo_

_Ayako_

_Pd: se me olvidaba, Feliz Cumpleaños._

***Fin mensaje***

Hanagata sonrió al ver el mensaje, deseaba poder celebrar su cumpleaños como cualquier chico de 19 pero no se podía. Menos el día en que su hermano y madre habían muerto. Linda fecha para celebrar algo así. Giró la llave con algo de miedo, sintió como sus rodillas temblaban del miedo y el nerviosismo. Entró y encontró a su padre rompiendo todo a su paso, gritando y arañando paredes, camino hacia él y encontró un retrato de su madre tirado. Roto.

-Papá- pronuncio con algo de miedo e inseguridad- será mejor que descanses, te ayudo a irte a la cama- le toma la mano pero su padre la quita

-¡No me toques!- gritó con voz entrecortada, el chico podía sentir el aliento a Wiski y Vodka- yo puedo solo

-Mira en el estado que estas, por favor permíteme ayudarte te…- dejó la frase inconclusa, producto de un puñetazo que llegaba a su mejilla derecha

-Te pareces tanto al el- decía el autor del golpe. Tomó un palo de golf cercano. Hanagata sabía lo que venia

-Te quiero, papá- susurró antes de ser golpeado como todos los años. El hombre comenzó a golpear con furia. Su mirada no era la de siempre, estaba cargada de odio y tristeza. Había perdido a la mujer que más había amado en este mundo junto con su hijo, era un dolor profundo e indescriptible. No sabía por qué razón golpeaba a su primogénito, quizá era porque le recordaba a su otro hijo o porque ese niño había sido capaz de salvar a su hermanita menor pero no a su hermano y madre. Sea cual sea la razón siempre hacia lo mismo: Golpear a Toru.

En algún lugar cercano a Shohoku

-Eres un imbécil, como se te pasó por la mente hacer semejante estupidez, bájame y vete- gritaba golpeado la espalda de su captor

-Pero me amas y no puedes negarlo- Respondía tomando en brazos a Takako

-Bájame. Mitsui- pedía

-Como quieras- la deja caer pero la atrapa antes de que toque el suelo

-No me sueltes, no me sueltes- se aferraba al cuello del tirador de triples, este sabía su debilidad: las alturas

-Te gusta el paisaje, Kanagawa se ve hermoso desde aquí- indicaba mirando a la chica

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor, me dan miedo las alturas-

-No, hasta que me dejes explicarte- respondía mirándola a los ojos- aun no puedo creer que seas hermana de Sakuragi

-No somos hermanos, él no lo sabe- responde mirando hacia el horizonte olvidando su miedo a las alturas

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta incrédulo y curioso

-Ese es otro tema que después te explicaré, ahora bájame de aquí y déjame en paz-

-¡No!, Debes escucharme primero-

-No te voy a escuchar, esas fotos explicaron todo- respondía tratando de irse

-¡No!- tomó a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo- ¿oyes eso?- susurró

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó dejándose llevar por la voz del chico

-los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón- Cuando Mitsui se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy cursi, pero a Takako le gustaba. Le parecía muy hermoso que ese chico frio y problemático tuviese un lado tierno y cursi que solo ella veía. Amaba cuando se ponía en ese plan pero aun no olvidaba esas fotografías- Sé que cometí un error, al haber besado a Misaki. Sé que no será fácil perdonarme, pero recuperaré tu confianza, como sea volveré a tenerte si como te tengo ahora. Entre mis brazos

-Suéltame- decía lentamente- te será difícil, además ¿Quién me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer?- bajó de la azotea del edificio dejando a Mitsui solo

Sabía que no sería fácil.

**Punto de vista Hanagata**

Ya terminó, por fin. Me levanté del piso, mi cara está llena de sangre. Me duele atrozmente la cabeza y espalda baja, de seguro tengo una costilla rota como el año anterior. Tosí algo de sangre, eso no es para nada bueno. A rastras llegue al baño, saque el pequeño botiquín. Comencé a limpiar los cortes y rasguños que tenía en los brazos, recordaba cuando mi madre lo hacia

~**14/08/2005~**

_-¡Hijo!- grito una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules- ven aquí pequeño Toru- tomó al pequeño en bazos y lo llevo al baño_

_-Mami me duele- se quejaba el pequeño por la reacción del algodón con alcohol en su piel_

_-Tranquilo, ¿Cómo te hiciste está herida?- preguntaba mirando a su pequeño _

_-Estaba corriendo y pise el balón de soccer- respondía pasando una de sus manos por su cara_

_-Toru, ¿Dónde están tus gafas?- preguntó la mujer _

_-Aquí- respondía un pequeño niño igual al que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama- toma _

_-Gracias Kazuki- respondía tomándolas y poniéndolas en su sitio_

_-Listo- respondía la mujer terminando de vendar la pierna del pequeño_

_-Gracias mamá- se echaba a os brazos de la mujer_

_-Te quiero mucho hijo- salía con él en brazos de la habitación_

Me duele demasiado recordarla, la quería demasiado. Mi alma quedó en pedazos el día en que murió, después de eso nada fue igual

~ 12/10/ 2009~

_-Niños, como parte del acuerdo de la custodia uno de ustedes se debe ir con su madre los fines de semana- decía un hombre a sus dos hijos_

_-¿Quién?- preguntaba un muchacho alto de cabello rubio, naturalmente se lo había teñido_

_-Calla, deja que papá hable- lo depende su gemelo mayor_

_-¿Acabaron ya?- pregunta el hombre entregándole una hoja de papel a ambos- Toru, mañana te quedas tú con tu madre y con Fuji. Celebraran tu cumpleaños y yo celebrare el de Kazuki con tus abuelos_

_-Está bien- respondía el de gafas tomando una mochila_

_-Niños, ¿Quién de ustedes quiere acompañarme primero al centro comercial?- preguntaba Ariasu con la pequeña Fuji en brazos_

_Toru y Kazuki compartieron miradas. Toru odiaba ir al centro comercial pero a Kazuki le encantaba_

_-Toru vamos, según el acuerdo de custodia tu pasas este fin de semana conmigo- decía mientras abría la puerta de su auto_

_-Mejor voy yo- Kazuki tomaba a su hermana en brazos despidiéndose de su padre- hoy hacemos un cambio, yo me voy con mamá y Fuji mientras tú vas con papá_

_-Por mi está bien- decía el hombre_

_-Por mí también- respondía Toru_

_-Como quieran niños- decía la mujer- te amo Toru, cuídate mucho _

_-Tu igual madre- se despedía pegándole al costado del auto_

Si ese día hubiese hecho caso y respetado aquel acuerdo Kazuki estaría vivo. Nunca vi venir lo que pasaría después

~12/10/2009 23:56 pm~

_-Bueno- contestaba su teléfono con voz cansina y adormilada_

_-¿Usted es familiar de la señora Ariasu Hanagata?- _

_-Soy su hijo- respondió sentándose en la cama _

_-Necesito que venga a casa de su madre, es urgente- _

_-Voy para allá- se levantó de golpe y se vistió saliendo a tropezones de su habitación. Pisó al gato y casi rodó por la escalera, eso le quitó tiempo valioso _

_Después de sacar el auto de su padre a escondidas condujo hasta un hermoso campo, se estacionó y corrió en dirección a la casa de su madre. Estaba en llamas, aun el fuego no consumía todo así que en un acto de valentía entró. Rompió el ventanal que daba paso al salón, el humo le cerraba el paso y casi cae al chocar con un mueble, subió por la escalera y entró a la última habitación que había en el pasillo. Dentro estaba su hermanita Fuji_

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó tosiendo por el humo_

_-…- la pequeña estaba en shock, Toru decidió que era mejor sacarla de ahí, corrió fuera del lugar dejando a su hermana a salvo. Quiso volver por su madre y por su hermano pro uno de sus vecinos lo detuvo_

_-No, Kazuki, Mamá…- gritó desgarradoramente tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre- No, no, no- repetía llorando_

No volví a ser el mismo desde entonces. Bajé de nuevo y tome a mi padre en brazos, era bajo de peso en comparación a su altura. Le dejé en la cama y yo me fui a mi habitación, mañana sería un día nuevo

Quiero decir que este capítulo no es como los demás, no sé si quedo bien como los otros, pero espero que sí. Me ausentaré un largo tiempo, no se cuánto pero será mucho. Espero que puedan comprender.

En la parte en que Mitsui toma a Takako y la suelta pero la vuelve a tomar me inspire en una cosa que mi hermano mayor hacia cuando yo era pequeña. Me tomaba en sus brazos y me dejaba caer unos centímetros y luego me tomaba otra vez


	10. Nuestro Destino Es La Traición

Corría, algo desesperado con algunos libros y cuadernos entre sus manos con hojas sobresalientes; con un lápiz en su boca y un bolígrafo en la sima de aquel cumulo de libros totalmente desordenados. Corría de una mesa a otra, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Dejó sus libros en la mesita que tenía en frente y caminó hacia un estante, tomó un grueso libro con el título en su tapa: "Historia y geografía"

Se devolvió al escritorio abriendo aquel libro y disponiéndose a escribir, jamás tuvo una buena redacción pero si no entregaba aquel ensayo no podría jugar por un buen tiempo. No cayó en cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó allí, la voz de la bibliotecaria señalándole algo una chica lo distrajo un momento.

-Allá, en la mesita algo alejada donde está aquel chico de cabello marrón- respondía la bibliotecaria amablemente- ¿conoce a aquel muchacho?

-Si- respondió algo dubitativa- aunque no estoy completamente segura de que sea él

-Pues ve y averígualo- con una pequeña sonrisa incitó a avanzar a la más joven

La chica caminó hacia aquel muchacho pero esté no prestó atención, ella tomó asiento en una mesa paralela a la del chico. Pasaron algunas horas y él se levantó de la silla, dejó rápidamente el grueso libro en el estante de nuevo. Después de ordenar algunas cosas tomó su bolso y salió de allí, sin percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha.

_oOo_

Ya habían terminado su entrenamiento, estaban listos para su próximo partido, después de que Shohoku le ganase a Kainan les tocaba a ellos pelear para alcanzar el segundo lugar e ir a las nacionales. El campeonato de invierno estaba en su esplendor.

-Terminó el entrenamiento por hoy, pueden ir a las duchas- la voz del jefe orangután resonaba en todos los rincones de aquel gimnasio

Una chica entró en el gimnasio, algo triste y con cara no muy alegre. Tomó su celular varias veces, estaba siendo acosada por Mitsui otra vez. Al parecer el seguía sin entender que no lo iba a perdonar. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Mitsui cometió el error y tal vez el último

-Creo que el mensaje no le quedó claro- decía acercándose a la chica arreglando su bolso y tomando una guitarra

-No sé cuándo va a entender- respondió algo dolida mirando la pantalla de su teléfono

-¡Por dios! ¡Ya deja de pensar en él! De seguro debe estar con esa tipa, Takako por favor ya deja de pensar en Mitsui- pedía tomándole la mano a la chica

-es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, no dejo de pensar el daño que me ha hecho y no quiero ni saber que estará haciendo ahora- resoplaba cansada. Ya había tenido demasiado con la situación que Mitsui le exponía- además ya ni sé que voy a hacer, quiero olvidar todo, sacarlo de una buena vez de mis pensamientos pero se me hace imposible porque a cada segundo hay algo o alguien que me lo recuerda. Ya no quiero llorar más

-Cariño, yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar a ese imbécil. Vamos, hazlo, por lo que una vez fuimos. Ni siquiera sé por qué terminamos si ambos nos queríamos, por favor solo te estas dañando tu misma- suplicaba mirándole cariñosa y tiernamente- Vamos, sabes que jamás te dañaría. Sé que amas a Mitsui pero él no te merece, por favor dame una oportunidad Yo aún te sigo amando-

-No sé, no sería justo para ti además yo sé que Mitsui va a cambiar-

-Márcale al móvil- retaba con ojos penetrantes y con cierto deje de triunfo mezclado con confianza. La chica lo hiso para luego ver la triunfante sonrisa del tipo que tenía frente a ella. Tenía razón, Mitsui estaba de nuevo con Misaki y al parecer no perdían el tiempo. Eso fue lo que la tía de Mitsui le explico por el móvil

-Vamos, volvamos a intentarlo. Yo jamás te dejaría por nadie, he pasado estos últimos dos años esperando que decidas volver conmigo, ¿te parece poco?- La chica muestra una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas asintiendo con su cabeza. Ya no iba a pensar más en Mitsui, ya nunca más

El chico la abrazó dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Pasaron algunos minutos en esa posición hasta que decidieron irse, aún era temprano para irse a casa

-Vámonos de aquí- tomaba a la chica de la mano y salían por la puerta del gimnasio

Caminaron algunas calles, a causa de una construcción en el camino tuvieron que desviarse unas calles más abajo. Caminaron en dirección opuesta y se sintieron algo torpes, al devolverse Takako pudo apreciar a Mitsui saliendo de una cafetería junto a Misaki la que se echó a los brazos de Mitsui. A su acompañante le hirvió la sangre al ver cuando Mitsui se acercaba sínicamente, según su perspectiva, a Takako

-No me hables- ponía una mano a modo de distancia entre Mitsui y ella

-Te lo puedo explicar- se excusaba el tirador de triples- no es lo que crees, en serio

-Guarda silencio, no quiero disculpas sínicas-

-Te lo puedo explicar, no me di cuenta cuando se lanzó- sus torpes nervios no lo ayudaban y menos la mirada asesina que Ikegami

-¿Cuántas veces será lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces se echara a tus brazos y tú no te darás cuenta? ¿Qué será después? ¿No me di cuenta cuando se metió en la cama y quedó embarazada? Lo siento mucho pero ya pasaste el limite Hisashi… digo Mitsui-

-No me hagas esto- suplicaba- nunca va a llegar a tales extremos

-No quiero arriesgarme y ya adiós, buenas tardes- comienza a caminar rápido antes de que el llanto le tuerza la mano- _El no merece tus lágrimas, no las merece- _se decía para sí misma

Mitsui mira hacia atrás donde la figura de la chica se desaparecía entre el gentío, una fugas mirada al rostro de Ikegami lo sacó de sus casillas

-¿Ya estas feliz?- colérico preguntaba con mirada de desprecio

-No… no me gusta verla así, además yo no hice nada el único gilipollas aquí eres tu- respondía a la pregunta cruzándose de brazos y con cara triunfal- me voy antes de que pierda el rastro de Takako

Y así, la felicidad de Mitsui se acabó. Todo lo que él había soñado y buscado por tanto tiempo se iba por entremedio de aquellas calles. La había perdido y quizá jamás la recuperaría, menos con Ikegami al asecho

_oOo_

El entrenamiento en Shohoku comenzó un poco antes, todos estaban tranquilos entrenando aunque esta vez era más ligero en comparación a los demás. Aun no se recuperaban de partido contra Kainan, Mitsui se había vuelto a lesionar, Miyagi tenía el tobillo inflamado pero el más grave era Rukawa. La preocupación en Shohoku era demasiada, pues era una lesión difícil, no se sabía con certeza si el zorro se iba a recomponer a tiempo. Ya había fallado algunas canastas, las más sencillas y eso era bastante raro aparte de alarmante. Miyagi comenzaba a sentir terror pues sería una baja muy importante pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien

Sakuragi no podía jugar aun por su rendimiento académico, así que se sentó junto al profesor Anzai y juntos miraron el entrenamiento. Ayako observó a una joven alta de cabello claro y ojos azules, la chica era algo tímida y llevaba la misma cadena que Sakuragi, el muchacho no se percató de ella hasta que Ayako le avisó de la presencia de la susodicha

-Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿por casualidad conoces a esa muchacha?- dijo señalando la puerta

-…- se levantó y caminó en una especie de trance, la chica le vio y con ternura abrazó al chico

-Te vi en la biblioteca pero tú no- susurraba felizmente

-Lo siento Claire- dijo lentamente tomando el rostro de la chica dándole un beso en los labios- ¿y por qué no te acercaste?

-Es que no te reconocí, cambiaste tu estilo de cabello, creciste un poco, llevabas una bufanda y gafas obscuras además estabas estudiando- dijo algo sorprendida- te extrañé demasiado Hanamichi

-Y yo a ti, My princess of basquetball- sonrió al pronunciar el apodo que le tenia

-Has mejorado tú inglés- susurraba al oído de Sakuragi

-Todo gracias a ti- tomó en brazos a la chica a pesar del dolor en su tobillo izquierdo

-Te amo Hanamichi-

-Y yo a ti, Claire- le tomó del cuello besándola, sentía mucha felicidad y alivio al tenerle de nuevo junto a él. Contrario a lo que Haruko Akagi sentía en ese momento, un ambiente de tensión se vivía en aquel lugar, más cuando Sakuragi presento a su novia

-No me puedo creer que seas novia de Sakuragi, él siempre ha querido a Haruko no me lo explico- un confundido Miyagi observaba a la recién llegada

-Jamás he dejado de querer a Haruko, pero ya no siento amor por ella, si ya sé que soy algo "bipolar"- dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos- pero tampoco podía cerrarme a querer a alguien

-Es linda pero no como mi Ayako- responde Miyagi antes de poner una mano en su cabeza pensando en los golpes que Hanagata le hubiese propinado

-No sé, aunque amo a Claire no dejo de pensar en Haruko- decía antes de recibir un "abanicazo" de parte de Ayako

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te aprovechas de que ella no habla japonés- Ayako salía en defensa de la chica

-Es la verdad Ayako, ¿Qué gano con mentirle?-

Ayako negó con su cabeza mientras Haruko se acercaba a Hanamichi

_oOo_

* * *

_Amo y no soy correspondida me aman y no se corresponder, amo al hombre que nunca me ha querido y me ama el hombre que yo nunca podre querer_

* * *

-Por favor, no llores no le des tus lagrimas- pedía secándole tiernamente las lágrimas y llevando su mano al cuello de la chica

-Se me hace difícil, quisiera olvidar todo, quisiera que me dejara de atormentar los bellos recuerdos que tuvimos juntos. Porque lo amo, porque no puedo olvidar nada. No puedo olvidar sus abrazos ni sus besos, simplemente me dan ganas de correr hacia él y perdonar todo pero siempre que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo lo veo con Misaki siempre en una posición incomoda comprometiéndolo y se me hace difícil olvidarlo-

-Tu misma lo dijiste, difícil pero no imposible. Te ayudaré a olvidarlo, él no te merece. Vamos cariño, vales mucho para sufrir por él-

-Pero yo sé que él me ama-

-Si el de verdad te amara hubiese corrido y hubiese llegado antes que yo. ¿Estoy en un error?-

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero apresúrate y no quiero que me siga doliendo- resignada miraba hacia el horizonte

-Gracias, te volveré a hacer feliz, como el primer día- aprisiona a la chica en un abrazo dándole un beso

Ella sabía que nada iba a salir bien, sabía que jamás dejaría de pensar en Mitsui pero no podía seguir esperando un milagro. Sabía que esto iba a durar muy poco e Ikegami se iba a cansar pronto, de eso estaba segura pero seguía con la ilusión de dejar a Hisashi aunque lo quisiese como una loca. Sería difícil para ella pero tenía algo a favor, perdería de vista a Hisashi en una semana. Se iría a Tokio, a la universidad. Si Mitsui no hubiese repetido curso se iría con él pero el destino quiso otra cosa. Ya no quería hacerse más daño pero tampoco se podía engañar

_oOo_

Ambos entraron, por distintas puertas, el por la trasera y ella por la principal. Caminaron hacia la escalera, con una sola mirada adivinaron el estado del otro

-Al parecer nuestro destino es la traición- dijeron a coro mientras Sakuragi pasaba un brazo por detrás de su hermana mayor

Juntos caminaron hacia el jardín mirando las estrellas

* * *

Hay algo que siento que falta en este capítulo, creo que no está escrito como acostumbro pero espero que este bueno y les guste

Gracias por leer


End file.
